


Light as a feather -

by louieducks



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louieducks/pseuds/louieducks
Summary: - stiff as a board.(Content warning for talk of illness and death.)Raph, Leo, Don, Mikey, and April play 'light as a feather stiff as a board'.One-shot!





	Light as a feather -

"You guys sure you wanna do this?" Mikey asked timidly. 

"Sure, sure, it'll be fineee!" Leo leaned across to pat Mikey on his head, prompting the frown from him to grow.

Donnie looked over at them and scoffed, "Its scientifically proven to just be a game, for fun, with no genuine magical properties." 

Raph sighed and flicked off the light and sat near Mikey's right arm. 

"Alright. April will come here in a few minu-" Just as he said that the girl herself appeared behind Leo.

 

"Alright!! Leo, you go there," She addressed the (currently shrieking) blue brother, " Don there, and I'll go here!" She sat down across from Raph and smiled at Mikey. "We all will go around in a circle and when we completed it, Mikey will be 'dead'... Not really, Mikey, stop looking like that."

 

April, Leo, Don and Raph put two fingers under Mikey's arms and legs, with Mikey closing his eyes nervously.

Ralph took a deep breath, "He's looking ill, he's looking ill, he's looking ill." He nodded towards Leo who shifted his fingers under Mikey's leg. 

"He's looking worse, he's looking worse, he's looking worse." He nudged Donnie who rolled his eyes.

"He is dying, he is dying," The others in the room noticeably shifted, uncomfortable now with the thought of Mikey falling ill, "he is dying."

April was quiet a moment before she quietly but sternly said, "He is dead." 

 

The room stilled and they all nodded, Mikey looking still and serene. 

They all lifted their hands (fingers (flippers?)) simultaneously, with Mikey hovering in the air slack. 

Suddenly he was heavier and the light was on, all of them silently hoping that Mikey was ok. 

 

An eye cracked open and a high pitched lisp squeaked through. "Am I dead?"  
April jumped into the air and high fived Leo "Aw yeah! We did it!"

Donnie was looking at Mikey oddly, tapping his chin and looking at a graph.  
"The bio energy in the room changed when we lifted you, stray-un-geh."

Ralph sweated nervously and took Mikey's face in his hands. "He-HEY! Mikey! You in there bud?" 

Mikey's face split into a grin that rivaled the sun, poking his tongue out like a cat. 

Leo sighed. "Its him. It's 100% Mikey." 

Mikey's grin faltered. 

 

"My name isn't 'Mikey'."


End file.
